Truce?
by csouthard11
Summary: Brick and Blossom want to date, and in order to do that they have to get their teams to stop fighting, so they form a truce, but how long can enemies stand together without ripping each others throats out?
1. Chapter 1

"A truce?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we stop fighting and try to get along with them."

"Why would we do that?"

"Yea, especially since we got these kick-ass new powers!"

"You call making a crackle of electricity in your hand kick-ass?"

"Well. . . Yea, I think it's kick-ass."

"WE'RE GOING TO STOP FIGHTING THEM AND THAT IS FUCKING IT!" Brick slams his hands down on the table, eying his brothers, daring one of them to contradict him.

"Fine." Butch grumbles, grossing his arms. "But I just want to know why."

"Butch, have you taken a look at your counterpart lately?" Brick questions.

"My what? No man I got chicks to look at it for me."

Brick slams his palm against his forehead. "Not that you idiot. Your counterpart. Buttercup?"

"Oh. . .Yea, man I knew that. I was just fucking around."

"Right." Brick rolls his eyes. "In case you haven't noticed your counterpart has been getting EXTREMELY attractive."

"Wait, what?" Boomer joins the conversation. "You think Buttercup's attractive?"

"No. I mean yes, but no. I think Blossom's attractive."

"Ew. Man, she's the enemy."

"Yes Boomer, I know, That's why we're calling a truce. Blossom and I met together and discussed it, and we decided we wanted to start dating, and in order to do that we have to stop fighting them."

"Wait. . . Does that mean I have to start dating Bitterbitch?"

"Butch, I couldn't give less of a shit what you do, or who you do, you just can't fight her anymore."

"So. . . Are we still evil?" Boomer asks, confused by the whole situation and trying to recall what Bubble's looked like last time they fought. He'd always focused on trying to beat her, not about how she looked, so his mind is a bit fuzzy on the subject.

"Boomer. Listen to me. We are calling a truce with the powerpuff girls. By doing evil we would be braking that truce."

"So . . ."

Brick sighs. "No Boomer. We aren't still evil."

"So do we have to fight with them?"

"No, Butch. I already told you, do whatever the fuck you want as long as it doesn't fuck with the truce."

"Sweet." Butch stands up. "Then I'm gonna go steal some video games.

"No Butch!" Brick yells at his black-haired brother. "What did I just fucking say?"

"Umm. . .No Butch?"

Brick puts his face in his hands. This is gonna be a long day.

...

"What do you mean we're not fighting them anymore?"

"I mean we're going to stop fighting them."

"But why?"

"Because they're going to stop being evil."

"But WHY are they going to stop being evil? Why are you so sure of it?"

"Well. . ." Blossom looks down at her hands, her face turning a light shade of red. "Brick and I kind of. . .Sort of. . .Decided to. . .Do a little. . .Date thing."

"Date thing?" Buttercup asks. "You mean you guys had-"

"NO BUTTERCUP! NOT THAT DATE THING!"

"So you guys are going out now?'Bubbles giggles. "That's so cute!"

"Yea." Buttercup mumbles sarcastically. "Cute. What makes you so sure that his brothers are going to go along with this truce?"

"Buttercup, things there work a lot like they do here. . .Probably. . . Brick will explain the situation and everything will be done."

"But what if it doesn't work."

"It will."

"But what if it doesn't?"

"It will!"

"But what if-"

"Oh my god Buttercup, if they start doing evil things again you can attack, but only if they start doing evil things!"

"What qualifies as 'Evil things'?"

Blossom sighs. "You fight Evil, I'd be worried if you didn't know what it was."

Bubbles giggles. "When are you guys going on your first date?"

Another tint of red hits Blossom's cheeks. "Um. . .Tonight."

"TONIGHT?" Bubbles practically yelled. "YOU HAVEN'T EVEN FIXED YOUR HAIR YET THOUGH! HAVE YOU PICKED OUT AN OUTFIT?"

Her eyes widen. "No! I completely forgot to pick one out because I had to do the whole truce thing with you guys! Will you help me with that while I fix my hair?"

Bubbles nods and leads her sister up the stairs towards her bedroom. "Let's hurry!"

When the door shuts Buttercup sits alone in the livingroom. "Am I the only one who hasn't gone bat-shit insane around here?"


	2. Chapter 2

When the doorbell rings both Blossom and Bubbles jump up in excitement, knowing fully well that Brick Jojo their use-to-be enemy is the one at the door.

"Okay, so I look okay?" Blossom asks, wanting to check herself just once more before letting him see her.

Bubbles smiles, nodding and holding up two thumbs. "You look great. I'm glad we went with the flats instead of the heels."

"Okay. Here I go." She takes a deep breath and walks calmly towards the door, her blonde sister trailing closely behind.

She opens the door and her happy face instantly falls into one of surprise. There's no one there.

The doorbell had definitely rang, Bubbles had heard it too.

"Boo!"

Both girls jump up in terror, screeching out as if they had heard a gun shot.

Within seconds Buttercup is in front of them, her fists glowing green and ready to kill.

"WOAH!" Brick holds his hands in front of his face. "Don't kill me!"

"Brick!" Blossom gasps. "You scared us!"

"Sorry." Brick chuckles, moving into a more relaxed position as Buttercup lowers her fists. "I just meant to surprise you a little."

Blossom smiles at him. "It's alright, just don't do it again. Kay?"

He nods and holds out his hand for her to grab. "Shall we be off to our date M'lady?"

She giggles and grabs his hand. "We shall."

* * *

To anyone who like A)Me as an author *OR* B)One or more of my stories I want to run a quick idea by you. A powerpuff girl version of the breakfast club. Just leave a review or send me a message telling me what you think, I always read reviews and I always respond to messages. Thank you and goodbye!


End file.
